


What Does 'Normal' Mean, Anyway?

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for peaceful_sands</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Does 'Normal' Mean, Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the prompt - The Losers, Jensen, normal, over at fic_promptly. Left by the lovely peaceful_sands. I hope this isn't too far away from what you imagined it would be!
> 
> ******
> 
> Not mine, never will be, just playing with 'em. I'll give 'em back later - promise

It’s only when Jensen stops and really thinks hard that he remembers that running for his life with four other maladjusted ex-military guys with insane skills in the blowing shit up department and being hunted by the CIA for a crime they absolutely did not commit, isn’t actually how a normal life should operate.

But it’s kind of gone on so long now, he’s having a hard time remembering what a real life is. Yeah, he knows his niece and sister are back in the US, eating dinner at the table and doing homework and thinking of ways to spend the weekend together and in Jess’ case, worrying about how to pay all the bills. But somehow, it’s distant, it’s too far away to be real, he’s no longer part of it.

These days, the only relatively normal thing he does is wake up with Cougar’s arm draped across his waist and warm breath tickling the back of his neck. Even asleep, Cougar’s not overly demonstrative.

Jensen’s always careful not to wake Cougar, not least because there’s a good chance there’ll be a knife under his pillow and Jensen developed a healthy respect for pointy things a long time ago. No, instead he just lies there and listens to Cougar breathe. In, out, in, out, it’s soothing and peaceful and a reminder that the world does go on even if some parts of it go to hell in the proverbial handbasket.

Later, when Cougar stirs and stretches like his feline namesake, he’ll smile at Jensen, all teeth and sleepy eyes and mussed up hair. And Jensen will wonder if ‘normal’ ever really means anything more than being with the people you call family.


End file.
